Cry
by Midnight-hunter
Summary: A sonfic to "Cry" by Faith Hill. I'm not gonna give you anymore info,so read to find out more. Review of it suits you.


Subj: **(no subject) ** Date: 1/30/2003 2:53:16 PM Pacific Standard Time From: AlanRickmaniac14 To: AlanRickmaniac14  
  
Disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me. I wish they did,but unfortunetly,they don't. The song "Cry" doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to Faith Hill,I guess.  
  
  
A/N:Hey there!!! Yes it's me,the author,and welcome to the sometimes annoying author note!!!!!!! Here is where you learn sometimes boring and pointless info about the story you are about to read. Well, this is a song fic based on the song "Cry" by Faith Hill. It's a very nice song,even though it's rather sad, and if you hadn't heard it,you really should. Anyway,when I first heard the song, this fic slowly started forming. When I started getting mental scenes along with the story,I knew I had something. No,this is just a sad little fic. As always, opinions, good or bad, are always welcome. I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  


Cry  
~~~~~~~~  
_If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent  
_

  
Quietly she opened the door and looked in. She saw him quietly sleeping on the bed, so she slipped in and sat down next to him,watching him sleep.  
  


_Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me  
_

  
She oftened wondered what had happened to the two of them. They had been so happy in the beginning. Back then he had been open and loving to her. Everyday he had promised to love and take care of her. When she had finally accepted his marriage proposal, she didn't think she had ever seen him happier. He had twirled her around and given her a gentle kiss,telling her that he didn't derserve to be this happy. But after they had gotten married,things had changed. He took to working later, and sometimes just staying out later. At first she thought it was because he wanted to make sure they were secure,but they were already well off and the routine never changed. He had even taken to lying to her.   
  


_If your love could be caged, honey, I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
And you'd hunt and those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
For me to be fine  
_

  
Now......she turned away from him. Now they were lucky if they talked anymore. They were practically strangers that lived in the same house and saw each other occasionally. She wished that things could be the way they were before.   
  


_And you'd cry a little  
Die just a little  
And baby I would feel just a little less pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me  
_

  
She choked back tears as she turned to him again. A stray piece of hair had fallen in front of his face and she gently brushed it aside. As she did so,she suddenly remebered something.It was about fifteen years ago and they had only been married for about half a year when he came home late again. This time she had confronted him about and a terrible fight had ensued. But instead of him winning the fight,she had gotten the upper hand. She screamed something so terrible that he had had just stared at her and walked upstairs.  
  


_Give it up baby  
I hear your goodbye  
Nothin's gonna save me  
I see it in your eyes  
Some kind of heartache  
Darlin give it a try  
I don't want pity  
I just want what is mine  
_

  
About half an hour later she had thought about what she said and felt terrible.She found him in their room asleep.She had gone over to him and kissed him gently on the cheek. As she did she had tasted salt. She looked at his face closely and saw a tear stain.It was one single tear stain,but she had never seen him cry before.It made her feel bad, but it also gave her some hope that things would work out between them. But it never did.  
  


_Yeah.. Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me  
_

  
As the memory faded,the tears which she had been holding back came, and she began to cry quietly. She missed him so much and   
dreamed, even now, that one day her dream would come true, and he would come back to her, twirl her around, kiss her gently, and tell her he didn't derserve to be this happy. She also dreamed that, one day she would see another lone tear stain on his cheek. As she dried her face, one of her tears dripped onto his face and run down his cheek. As she watched it, it was almost like seeing one of her dreams come true.  
  


_Cry just a little for me  
_

  
"If only" Narcissa whispered as she crossed the room and slipped put of it,her eyes still on Lucius's sleeping form."If only."  
  


_Could you cry a little for me?  
_

  


_Fin  
~~~~~~~~  
_A/N: So did you like it.Review and let me know!!_  
_


End file.
